Oh, The Wonderness of Silliness
by KatsuKaiba
Summary: Just a bunch of silly one shots with and without pairings.
1. Joy to the World

Ch 1. Joy to the world!

Disclaimer: WE all know it so why go over it?

On with the show!!!!!

Jou walked out side his house and into the street. "What a beautiful day!" he said as he walked. Jou thought about singing as he walked.

(Jou's song)

I've been working on the railroad! (1)

Eight stars of gold on a field of blue! (2)

Oh, say can you see! (3)

Old McDonald had a farm! (4)

(End song)

"Geez, mutt, don't you know any song all the way through?" Kaiba asked walking beside him.

Of course, I do." Jou grinned arrogantly, " Just listen!"

(Begin new song)

Joy to the world, (5)

Kaiba is dead,

We bar-be-qued his head!

What happened to the body?

We flushed it down the potty!

Around and around it goes

Around and around it goes,

Around, around and around it goes!

(End Song)

"oh that's really mature, Mutt!!!"

END

A/N

The song is "I've been working on the Railroad"

This one is the Alaskan Flag song, chose it cause I live in Alaska

This the American National Anthem

"Old McDonald had a farm" which was pretty easy

Lastly is "Joy to the world".


	2. Fried Foods and Explosions

I'm BACK!!! WOHOOOO….!

Disclaimer: You know it, you love it! And I don't feel like going over it. 

So, go to the story.

CH.2 Fried Foods and Explosions

Mokuba was running down the street. He had to hide from Noah. They were playing hide-n-seek and Noah was always finding him. So he decided to use all of their property and hide in a different area. Mokuba stopped suddenly when he saw Jou and Seto. Jou appeared to be singing but Mokuba decided he really didn't want to be seen, in case they saw Noah. Since he stopped, Mokuba turned and was embraced.

"Gotcha!" Noah yelled. He giggled and started pulling Mokuba towards home. "Come, let's go home and eat."

Mokuba nodded and followed him. When they got there, they found that the cook had gone out.

"Oh, well. Forget the cook, let's make our own lunch." Noah started pulling things out of the fridge. He pulled out a big bar of chocolate (a five pound bar of Hershey's chocolate). Both boys' mouths started to water. But then Noah pulled out a chicken and eyed the fryer.

"Do it!" Mokuba screamed and turned on the fryer, all the way up. Noah dunked the chicken in and waited for five minutes. In that time, Mokuba had put out two plates and was setting out glasses.

"Done!" Noah yelled and took out the chicken. It was a nice crisp, golden brown and looked and smelled delicious. They set it on a platter and placed a craving knife next to it.

Noah looked at the chocolate and the fryer and came up with the best idea ever.

"Hey, if we can fry a chicken then what if we can fry chocolate?" Noah asked slyly. Mokuba nodded and grabbed the chocolate. He unwrapped it before placing it in the fryer. It bubbled for a minute before calming down.

"Anything else?" Mokuba asked. Noah shrugged and went over to the fridge. They randomly pulled food out and placed it into the fryer. The fryer started shaking but they didn't pay it any attention.

"Let's see, we placed in artichoke, black beans, red beans, collard greens, ice cream, pizza, hot dogs, and some others whose names I don't remember." Mokuba said as used his fingers to keep count. Unbeknownst to them, the fryer was starting to turn red. It popped off some bolts. One hit the fridge, barely missing the two. They started at the fridge, then they turned to the fryer which was about to burst.

"Get down!" both yelled as they ran to the table. They ducked under and held onto each other. The fryer then exploded, sending food flying everywhere. After all they food landed, they got out from under the table and stood up. They looked around and couldn't help but grin.

"Wow! That was sooooooooo cool!" Mokuba screamed as Noah nodded. They just stood there looking around and grinning. Unfortunately for them, Seto chose that exact moment to walk in. He looked around gaping. Noah was turning towards Mokuba when he noticed Seto who now looked angry. He tapped Mokuba's shoulder who turned and was about berate him when he noticed Seto.

"…Seto!" Mokuba whispered. Seto just stood there trying to keep his emotions under control. He opened his mouth but before he could say a word the cook walked in.

"Seto Kaiba! What in the name of St. Peter happened here?" the cook was like a parent for them so she could get away with this. All three looked guilty. She shook her head and ordered them out. "All three of you are grounded! Now go up to your rooms and stay there for the rest of the night!" All three boys went to the rooms but not before Seto turned to the younger two and said that the next time they wanted to use the fryer to warn him so he can be out of the house.

END!!!!

Wahoo! Second Chap completed. Now I need some new ideas. So when you review, leave me some and I'll try to use it. _Gracias! _


	3. UhOh

Alright! Chapter 3. Who have thunk it? But anyway, here it is.

Disclaimer: You know it and I don't like it.

Ch. 3 Uh-Oh

"Yami!" Yugi screamed, "What are you doing?!"

"Nothing, hikari," Yami answered innocently.

"Nothing?! You call this nothing?! The room is all brown!"

"But it's not my fault!" Yami pleaded.

"Oh, really? Then whose fault is it?!" Yugi continued yelling.

"It was the……fish!"

"Try again. We don't have a fish."

"The dog? The cat?"

"Yami," Yugi said impatiently, "we don't have an animal."

"Then it was…Jou! Yeah Jou."

"Nope. Jou and the Kaiba brothers are on vacation and aren't even in the city."

By now Yami was panicking and couldn't come up with another excuse.

"Just clean it up." Yugi said turning to leave.

"But," Yami pleaded, "I really didn't make the toilet explode!"

END

_Lo Siento _(sorry) it's so short. I couldn't think of anything else and my sister (WolfDancer) helped me with this. I guess you could kinda say that it's her idea, just in my words. Well anyway, hope you thought it was funny and please remember to review. Also if you have an idea that you would like to see, please mention it in your review and I'll try to use. _Gracias!_


	4. Ryou's Gaydar Radar

Chapter 4. Wow. This is so cool. First thing, I'd like to thank Journey Maker for your idea. Its taking me a bit more thought and time than I thought but it will be up. Second thing, enjoy.

Disclaimer: You know love it and need it.

Ch. 4 Ryou's Gaydar Radar

Ryou and Bakura were walking down the street when they ran into Seto and Joey. Joey, being Joey, couldn't help but poke fun at the millennium ring.

"Hey, Ryou, find anything with your Gaydar?" Joey smiled lightly and looked to the boy.

"What?" Ryou asked confused. Bakura sneered at Joey and crossed his arms, obviously thinking of the ways to kill the older boy.

"Your gaydar. After all, it led us to Pegaysus, didn't it?" Joey's smile widened. Seto and Bakura got on but didn't tell Ryou.

"If you have a gaydar, does that make you gay?" Bakura asked innocently.

"I'm not gay." Ryou said.

"Really, then why do talk with that weird accent?" Seto asked. Bakura and Joey laughed.

"I'm not gay, I'm British." Ryou said, obviously not getting it.

"The ring leads you to gays, doesn't it?" Seto asked.

"It led me to Pegasus and Yugi and Marik. But I don't see why you're calling it the gaydar."

"Think about it." Seto said as he and Joey had to leave.

Ryou nodded and continued on with Bakura. He was in deep thought but just couldn't think of a reason.

"Bakura, do you know?" Ryou asked still looking confused. Bakura smiled.

"Of course. You just need to think of what the ring does." Bakura said.

Later that day:

"Yugi, do you know why my ring is being called the gaydar?" Ryou asked, apparently still clueless.

"Yes." Yugi smiled. Joey had called him and Yami earlier to tell them.

"Well, tell me." Ryou, by now, was getting agitated.

"Think about it. It led you to me and Yugi. It led you to Pegasus. And it led you to Marik and Malik." Yami said coming into the room.

Ryou thought about it for a minuet and then figured it out. The other boys smiled and looked to each other.

"It led me to gay people every time." Ryou said, finally figuring it out.

"Yep, now we have a question for you." Yugi said.

"What?"

"Are you gay?"

FIN

If you didn't get the gaydar thing, then think about it. Pegasus is usually called Pe_gay_sus. Yugi and Yami are thought to like each other. And the Marik and Malik pairing is just one of my favorites. Also everyone kept asking Ryou if he was gay because Bakura likes him in the story. The idea for this story actually came from a youtube show. Don't remember which one but I know I got the idea from it. Review please.


	5. Marik goes acaroling

KK: Okay, here's the newest chapter for Oh, The Wonderness of Silliness!

Kay: It's Christmas themed, sorta.

**Marik Goes A-Caroling**

Everyone had gathered at Seto's to for a Christmas party and had decided to take turns singing carols. Yugi, Ryou, Malik had just had their turn and had done a very nice rendition of The Little Drummer Boy. Next up was Marik.

"Marik, it's your turn." Joey said to the spiky blond-haired psycho sitting in his lap.

Marik grinned and bounded up. He made his way to the karaoke machine and shook his head when Seto asked if he had a carol chosen.

"I wrote my own." Marik said taking the microphone from him.

Seto paled for a moment but then didn't think that it would be all bad. He then sat down and wrapped an arm around Joey. Marik giggled a bit and started to sing.

**Deck the halls with lots of bodies**

**Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la**

**Watch the psychos get their jollies**

**Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la**

**Don the pharaoh in gay apparel**

**Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la**

**As I cut off his yuletide carol**

**Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la**

**Follow me in merry measure**

**Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la**

**As I steal Bakura's treasure**

**Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la**

**Fa-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!**

Afterwards Marik placed the microphone on its stand and bounded back to Joey who was laughing hard. Seto grabbed Marik around the waist and pulled him into his lap, burying his face in the spiky blonde locks. Marik, looking pleased with himself, looked around at everyone else's reaction.

Malik had buried his head in Ryou's chest and was shaking from laughter. Ryou had placed his arms around Malik and was trying to hold back his laughter. Yugi was smiling, trying to hold his laughter back and comfort Yami, who, at the mention of his yuletide carol, had deathly pale and was staring wide-eyed at Marik.

Bakura didn't know whether to laugh at the pharaoh or check his treasure to make sure Marik didn't steal any. He sat in stony silence for a minuet before deciding that the song was pretty funny.

"Marik, that was freaking hilarious. However, you steal any of my treasures and not even the priest or the mutt can save you!"

Marik just grinned and thought to himself that this was a pretty good Christmas after all.

_The End_

KK: If you didn't understand yuletide carol then your probably too young to know.

Kay: Not up to our usual standards but hey, it was still pretty funny!

All at KatsuKaiba, Inc: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR FROM ALL OF US TO ALL OF YOU!!

KK: Don't forget to review!


End file.
